Isle Esme: the perfect night
by Sugargirl5
Summary: Set in Breaking Dawn during the honeymoon on Isle Esme. This is my shot at Bella and Edward's wedding night...


**Hi everyone! I know this has been written a lot, but someone asked me to write the wedding night, so here it is… I hope you'll like it! I've used a little part of the first chapter of one of my other stories because I really liked that part, but all the rest is brand new :)!**

**P.S.**

**1) Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, but I'm not a native speaker.**

**2) The second time Bella and Edward had sex on Isle Esme I've written from Edward's perspective in one of my other stories ("Edward's week of torture"). It's the end of chapter 2 and chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Breaking Dawn or Edward…**

**BPOV**

'_Forever,' he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water. (Stephenie Meyer)_

We floated in the water for a while and I noticed Edward's hand slowly sliding down my body to my hips. He grabbed them gently and pulled me closer, his other hand moving to the small of my back to press me against his ice-cold, perfect chest. Then his hand moved down my leg to my knee and he wrapped my leg around his waist. Afterwards he did the same with the other one and he lifted me up so he could easily reach my throat, covering it with kisses. He trailed down to my collarbone and I whimpered softly, tugging his hair to pull his lips towards mine. We kissed passionately, needy; we'd waited so long…

I pressed my hips to his and suddenly I noticed we were quickly – with vampire speed – running through the water. He shifted me in his arms and carried me over the threshold bridal style, his lips never leaving mine. He gently laid me down on the soft, white bed and hovered above me, still frantically moving his lips against mine. After a while I had to pull away to catch my breath but he kept trailing kisses all over my face, throat and lower still. He caressed the sides of my breasts, exploring them with his hands and mouth.  
I groaned with frustration when he kissed back up my throat and neck to kiss my lips, but then I felt him nudging my legs open with his knee. His erection brushed against me lightly and I whimpered, I tried to thrust my hips up, anything to get closer to his magnificent body, but his hand grabbed my hips and kept them in place.

'Easy, Bella…' he cooed. 'We have to take this slow.' He hesitated for a second. 'If… if I hurt you, you must tell me. We can stop whenever you want.'

'Don't-don't stop.' I panted.

He just nodded and smiled. 'You're so beautiful, Bella…'

Then he kissed me again as he slowly pushed inside me. I closed my eyes, there was a soft pain but he kissed me sweetly again, placing feather-light kisses all over my face until the pain subsided. I opened my eyes again and smiled at him encouragingly.  
He moved inside me, thrusting carefully and whimpering a little.  
This was the most blissful feeling I could imagine; we were finally one, finally fully connected and showing our love for each other in the purest way possible.  
His left hand slowly went down my arm and grasped my wrist, pulling my arm above my head and entwining our fingers.  
I arched my back and pushed my hips up, trying to meet his thrusts faster. We were moving together perfectly, our hips meeting in slow, passionate movements.  
He started to go faster and his thrusts became sporadic, less in control. I moaned his name and I heard something tear apart and the next moment fluffy white things were flying through the air, but I was too far gone to concentrate on what it could be. Edward groaned and thrust one last time.  
And then my toes curled, my back arched and I grasped Edward's back, desperately trying to pull him even closer. My walls clenched around him and he started shaking violently above me, saying my name over and over again and holding on to me for dear life. He collapsed, still shuddering, on top of me.

'I love you.' he whispered into my ear, his cool breath a welcome refreshment for my overheated skin. Then he rolled of off me, pulling me with him and wrapping his arms around me.

'Bella… My Bella…' he sighed.

I snuggled up to his chest and he started to hum my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep. The last thing I felt were his cool lips brushing against my forehead.

**Thank you for reading and please review, it really makes my day!**


End file.
